Alternate Dimensions
by Dominika Makkonen
Summary: Italy and Death the Kid are both in animes and are voiced by the same person. They don't know it though. What happens if the two dimensions were to slowly combine? Fail summary...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I watched this: .com/watch?v=Ua3FE0rYdSw It gave me the idea to do this! Italy is now DTK. .com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=EBvpzMHQSxg&NR=1

Italy was such a nice and carefree guy. He hated fighting and loved art. So who knew that he was hiding a secret? A secret that Italy himself had only recently discovered through his art. No one noticed it still. Except for Germany, who knew Italy pretty well.

One day, Italy was outside, painting a cat sleeping on a wall with the sunset behind it. Unknowingly, Germany was watching him paint. He was so into his work that it seemed nothing could make him stop until he was finished. Who knew that Italy could concentrate?

The painting was beautiful. It was so real that it seemed that the two cats might wa- Wait. Germany looked at the painting, then at the scenery infront of him. There were two painted cats that looked as if Italy had just folded the painting in half after one side was done. There was really just one cat though. Maybe there were two cats earlier and one walked off? They looked just the same though! Italy was a strange guy. Maybe he thought that the cat would be lonely and added another one? They wouldn't look the same though and would be closer together.

Italy put his brush down when he finally finished. The sun was now hiding and the only source of lights were the streetlights and the moon and the stars. "Perfecto!" he exclaimed.

Germany tapped Italy on the shoulder, scaring the poor Italian. "Hey, Italy. Why did you add another cat in your painting? I thought that it would look good with that one cat."

Something happened. Italy's eyes opened up for a couple of seconds before he closed them again and started complaining. "I thought that pasta was my favorite thing! But then when I woke up this morning, I realized that symmetry was my favorite thing! But then I looked at myself and realized that I wasn't symmetrical! And then I flipped out because I became pasta garbage!"

What? Why would Italy, of all people, be so concerned about symmetry? He was an artist but he wasn't always like this before. So what if he didn't look symmetrical? He had that cute little curl that just made Italy Italy.

"The painting is so symmetrical and I look up there and there is no symmetry up there what-so-ever!"

"Italy! What is wrong with you? You have never acted like this before!"

Italy began crying. "I know!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I couldn't believe how many people actually like this! I'm so happy, so I'll do some more chapters for you guys. Sorry that I haven't been on here in forever.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! That's a reminder.

kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol

Liz and Patty looked at the building infront of them. It was one of those fancy, yet casual-type, resturants. It was an Italian resturant. So Kidd was in an Italian mood that day.

"What's the occasion, Kidd?" Liz asked as they entered the resturant and waited for someone to take the trio to a table.

"Oh, it's just that we've been through a lot today so..." He didn't finish his sentence as something from outside suddenly caught his eye.

"Kidd?" Liz asked. "What's up?"

"Yeah!" Patty exclaimed. "What's up?

Kidd then gasped as his face started to turn red. He coughed. "Sorry. I just saw a cat outside..."

The older weapon sighed. "Don't tell me that it was symmetrical..."

~Le time skip because I'm lazy~

Patty burst out into hysterical laughter while her twin just stared at their meister with wide eyes. "Uhhhh, Kidd?"

"Yeah?" Kidd asked innocently.

"Just how much pasta are you going to eat?!"

His eyes lit up and a smile graced his face. "Oh! I don't know why, but I've been craving almost nothing but pasta lately. Don't act surprised, Liz. The same thing happens to everyone. Hmmm~! Who knew that pasta could be so good?"

"Hahahaha! Eat anymore and you'll get fat!"

Kidd raised an eyebrow. "Be quiet, Patty!" he scolded. "People will stare."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'M ALIVE! I don't know why, but I haven't been on here in like a YEAR! Plus a half year... I think. Anyways, I mainly got on here because I wanted to check out my faves. Then I reread one of my series and decided to continue at least this one! XD Also, PLEASE DON'T GET OFFENDED ABOUT WHAT MAY BE IN HERE! I have nothing against England, the real country or the personification. But that's how I think of the Opium Wars.

* * *

><p>"Where we're goin', Kidd?" Patty asked, following her meister as they walked towards out of the DWMA.<p>

"To England. Apparantly, there's some sort of serial killer going crazy over there." He sighed. "I really don't wanna go, but who else will take care of him?!"

Patty giggled. "You've been so whiney lately. Right, Liz?"

Liz nodded. "Well, it makes sense if you think about it. One of the greatest known serial killers did live there long ago. England also basically sold opium to China, and then later took away Hong Kong when China got all too dependent on it. Makes you not want to go to a place that was once like a drug dealer, huh?" Liz looked over at her twin and their friend. "What's wrong?"

"Where did that bit of knowledge come from?!" Kidd asked, surprised that Liz knew about the Opium Wars.

The weapon shrugged. "I don't know. It just... came out!"

Patty shrugged. "Well, whatever just happened there. You sure made history a bit cool."


	4. Chapter 4

"And England was selling..." Were those her nails? The pink polish was chipped. Her nails were starting to get too long. A sudden knocking sound dragged her out of her thoughts.

"What's up, Narrator?" a man on the other side of a glass screen asked. "You're so... spacey today."

The woman sighed. "Sorry, it's just that... It's like I've become a teenager all over again. I mean, I seem to be almost obsessed with my looks..."

The man laughed. "You've probably started wanting to start dating again. Alright, let's start this from the top!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay, so the reason why the narrator's name is Narrator, is because she's not Jamie Marchi. In here, she's just the narrator. So that's why she's also being affected.


	5. Chapter 5

"Uhhh, Black Star? What's wrong with Tsubaki?" Soul asked his friend as he observed the girl from afar. "She's been in a bad mood all day."

Black Star shrugged. "I have no idea. I mean, she seemed fine yesterday. Maybe Tsubaki just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today?"

"Aren't you going to try to cheer her up?"

The young assasin sighed. "I've tried. I graced her with my presence and then she just glared at me and told me to leave her alone."

"Maybe it's her time of the month?" Liz suggested as she neared the two boys. "So you two are also talking about Tsubaki? She's been glaring at everyone today."

"Nah. She never acted cold like this before... Or I just can't remember her acting like this... Well! Let's try this again! I just can't let my weapon act like this! That's not very cool of me!"

"Hey!"

"Hey, Tsubaki!" Black Star called out as he neared Tsubaki. "Shut it, ****face."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So if ya don't know. Monica Rial voices both Tsubaki and Belarus. And I made Tsubaki cuss!

Anyways, thanks to all who have liked this!


End file.
